Those Voices
by itsklainingklex
Summary: Sometimes people hear you when you don't think they're listening.
1. Chapter 1

Blaine dreamt that he and Kurt went out ballroom dancing. This was one of his favorite things to do with Kurt, because it was one thing he was better at than Kurt. Kurt might be the most flawless person on the face of the planet, but he couldn't dance to save his life. He had this weird shimmy that he did with his shoulders wherever they went to dance. Weddings, clubs and even in the living room when they were playing with their daughters, Kayla and Belle.

So they danced on. He pulls Kurt close, breathing in the scent of him. "I love you," he said, pulling Kurt's lips closer to his. Their lips were about to meet when the alarm clock went off, waking Blaine from his marvelous dream.

He reaches over, shutting off the alarm quickly so it doesn't wake his beautiful husband and their daughters that fell asleep on their bed while watching Disney movies the night before.

Belle is tucked into the crook of his arm, in between himself and Kurt. Kayla is sound asleep across the foot of the bed, snuggling her Hedwig stuffed animal.

Blaine didn't know how they got so lucky. They had married at twenty-one, adopted Kayla at twenty-seven and then had Belle, via surrogate, at thirty-three.

He had a good job at Dalton Academy as a music teacher. He applied for heading the Glee club, but the position was already filled. This didn't make him sad though, he thoroughly enjoyed his job. You could often find him singing along with his students while they played the various instruments he has taught them.

Kurt opened his own bridal shop with the help of Mercedes. Kurt loved working with his best friend. After high school, she went on to marry Sam. Now they were expecting their first child. She is seven months along, but they want to keep the gender a secret.

Kurt and Blaine both loved their jobs, but their real joy came from seeing their daughters grow.

Kayla truly was a gift from God. Or whoever you believed was up there. They were twenty-four when they started looking for a baby. Then, against all odds, they found her, a beautiful angel. They weren't related by blood, but somehow, she looked and acted exactly like Blaine. She had the same dark, curly hair, hazel eyes that shine when she gets excited, and the ability to play any musical instrument she touched. Now at thirteen, Blaine claimed she was a prodigy.

Another thing they had in common was their mutual love, maybe love was too mild a word for what they had, for Harry Potter. They shared the same favorite Character, Severus Snape, and were both proud Ravenclaws.

Their youngest, Belle, was more like Kurt. Which makes sense, because he is her biological father. They had found a surrogate that was extremely talented, bright and also enjoyed musical theatre. Even now, at age seven, she was beginning to show a great amount of potential in acting, singing and dancing. Her favorite of all was ballet.

All of this runs through Blaine's mind as he looks around at his loving family. He decides he must wake Kurt. He has a fitting at the shop this morning, and Mercedes would be upset if he was late. Then he would come home to prepare for Belle's party that evening, after her ballet recital.

"Kurt," he whispered, gently shaking Kurt's shoulder. Kurt grumbled and rolled over, accidentally waking Belle in the process.

"Daddy K!' She exclaimed, burrowing further into Blaine's arm.

"I'm sorry, baby," mumbles Kurt, reaching over and petting her hair. Blaine laughs and pulls his princess closer to him. "Kurt, honey, do you know what time it is?"

Kurt's head shot up, looking at the clock. "Oh my Gaga! Blaine, why didn't you wake me earlier? Mercedes is going to kill me!" Kurt jumped out of bed, causing Kayla to roll over and promptly go back to sleep.

Blaine chuckled, looking at his husband frantically run around the room trying to find his favorite Marc Jacobs sweater.

Belle sat up, looking at Kurt and said, "Daddy K, you should wear those really pretty shoes you have. They would make your hair look a lot better. And they're Daddy B's favorite on you."

Blaine held back a laugh. How do shoes make one's hair look better? Unlike Blaine, Kurt took his daughters advice seriously. "Thank you sweetheart," said Kurt, rummaging through his closet, "that's a great idea." He turned back to her and smiled.

Belle, clapping her hands together in excitement, squeals, "Oh, yay! Daddy B, look! Daddy K is dressing up for you! Isn't he pretty?"

Blaine looked at Kurt with loving eyes. "Yes, he is. He is the most beautiful man I've ever seen in my entire life."

Still looking at him with his smoldering, hazel eyes, Blaine remembers that their children are still there, one watching him. Kurt has that effect on him. The world stops when he looks at Kurt.

Kurt, blushing, looks away, pulling on a scarf. "Blainey Bear," Kurt said chuckling, knowing how much Blaine hated that name, "you should wake up Kayla. They're going to be late for their play date with Barbra."

Barbra was their niece, the daughter of Rachel and Finn. Rachel had her after she came back to Lima from New York, where she performed on Broadway for a brief time.

Finn was now the football coach at McKinley high. He enjoyed this job tremendously. The team was doing very well, even after the retirement of Coach Beiste. He also worked part time at Burt's tire shop.

Rachel is now a private vocal coach for the local theatre company. She works there with her mother, Shelby, but their relationship is only a professional one.

Unlike her mother, Barbra hates acting and musical theatre. This disappoints Rachel. She wanted a daughter to follow in her footsteps, but Barbra enjoys going to football practice with her Dad more than watching West Side Story and various musicals with her. She tries to have a loving relationship with her, but she just doesn't know how to relate to someone so unlike herself.

Blaine, thinking about all this, looks down at Kayla at the end of his and Kurt's bed. He was already regretting having to wake her up, because she was always so grouchy in the mornings.

"Kayla," Blaine said, nudging her with his foot. "It's time to wake up. Auntie Rach is going to be here soon to get you."

Kayla stirred, and mumbled, "I don't want to go to Rachel's house. Barbra is just going to chase me around the house with her hockey stick again." Blaine rolled his eyes. One thing was for sure, Kayla was just as dramatic as his husband.

"Kayla," said Blaine, "you're three years older than her. If she does that, just take it away and chase her around with it."

There was a loud noise coming from the bathroom, sounding a lot like Kurt dropping his hair spray. "Blaine Hummel-Anderson!" yelled Kurt, sounding scandalized. "Please tell me you did not just tell out daughter to terrorize a ten year-old?"

"Honey, of course not." Blaine said, "I was just telling her to tell Rach if Barbra gets too violent." He winked at Kayla, making her giggle.

"But really, you girls should get ready. Go on." Blaine sat there, watching the girls leave his and Kurt's room. "Shut the door please! Thank you!"

Blaine stretched, getting out of bed. He walked towards the bathroom, stopping at the doorframe to stare at his beautiful husband. "God, he is perfect," he thought as he watched him fix his hair, and put on his Marc Jacobs cologne.

Kurt caught his eye in the mirror. Turning around, he smiled at Blaine and opened his arms. Blaine walked into the arms of his loving husband, burying his face into Kurt's neck.

Kurt pulled on Blaine's curls, making him look up at him. "I love you," Kurt said, staring intensely into Blaine's eyes.

"I love you too, Kurt," said Blaine. Their lips met trying to convey all the love they felt for one another. Of course they were rudely interrupted by the girls yelling.

"Daddies! Auntie Rachel is here!" yelled Belle.

"We're going now! I'll call you later! I love you, Daddies!" said Kayla.

Still holding onto Blaine, Kurt yells, "Ok, girls! Have fun and behave! Oh, don't forget your coats!"

They hear the coat closet door open, and then slam shut.

Kurt looks at his watch, "I should go too, I'm late." Pecking Blaine on the lips, he says, "I'll call you when I'm on my way home! I love you."

"I love you too!" Blaine says, just as he hears the front door close.


	2. Chapter 2

"Belle! You were perfect! It was like in A Very Potter Musical when Voldemort makes Harry dance using the Imperius curse! You were that perfect." Kayla said with a serious face as she babbled on. After about five minutes of Kayla's rants, Belle had enough.

"Kayla! Speak English! I don't know anything about this AVPC." Belle said to Kayla, causing the older sibling to dramatically roll her eyes. "Belle, Its AVPM." Kayla continued, trying to explain why it was so great.

Meanwhile, Kurt and Blaine trailed behind their daughters on their way to the car.

"I wonder if Rachel and Carole have everything under control at home. I want this surprise party to be perfect for Belle. It was a big night for her. She did so well." Kurt said with misty eyes.

"Babe, stop worrying," Blaine said, "They've got it." He reached over, put his arm around Kurt's shoulders and pulled him close, kissing his temple.

"Rachel wouldn't do anything half-way. She's such a perfectionist. So I'd say that everything is already in place, waiting for us to get there." Blaine chuckled as he said this, remembering her crazy antics back in high school. She's definitely mellowed out since then, but she's still Rachel.

Finally, they reached their car, unlocking it and helping Belle into her booster seat. She had to use it longer than other children because of her small size. She wasn't happy about this either. She stomped, screamed and crossed her arms. Kurt was always more firm with her, but Blaine babied her, telling her he would watch The Little Mermaid, her favorite Disney movie, if she would cooperate.

This always made Kurt roll his eyes. Blaine was so wrapped around that little girl's finger, and he didn't even know it.

After they were all on board, and Blaine had promised, once again, to a Disney movie marathon, they were on their way home to the surprise party for their sweet little girl.

They drove in silence for a couple minutes before Kurt turned on the radio. "_Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets, just love…"_ Blaine and Kurt looked at each other, remembering the first time they had met on that Dalton staircase.

"Kayla, Belle?" questioned Kurt. "Have your Daddy and I ever told you about the time Daddy B sang this to me when we were sixteen?"

The girls shook their heads, looking eager to her more.

Kurt then went on to tell them of his and Blaine's first meeting. The spying, the song, and the coffee. He left out the conversation about the bully though. They didn't need to hear that.

They squealed at their Daddy B, "Daddy, you really sang that song to Daddy K the first day you knew him? You are so brave!"

Blaine acted hurt over their lack of faith in him. "Of course I was brave! I had to talk to him; he was the most beautiful boy I had ever seen. He still is."

Blaine reached over, grabbing Kurt's hand, and began rubbing little circles on the back of it with his thumb.

"Ew! No PDA, Daddies! There are kids in the car!" cried Kayla as she covered her and Belle's eyes with her hand.

Kurt rolled his blue eyes, looking at Blaine with an amused expression on his face.

Belle looked out her window curiously as they pulled into their driveway, already filled with cars.

"Daddies," said Belle, "what's going on?"

Blaine parked, got out of the car and unbuckled Belle from her booster, and said, "Let's go in and see, Pumpkin."

Belle thoroughly enjoyed her party. All of her friends from the recital came and helped devour the cupcakes her Auntie Rachel and Grandma Carole made earlier that day.

People left slowly as the night progressed, leaving Blaine and Kurt alone with the girls around 11:30.

Belle was asleep on the couch, while Kayla was upstairs playing her guitar.

"You taught her to play beautifully," said Kurt as he and Blaine cleaned the kitchen. "Are you planning on performing together at that coffee shop soon?"

Blaine rummaged around the junk drawer, finally finding what he was looking for and exclaimed, "Ah, here it is. The next open mic night is in two weeks. I guess we could play then. If she wants."

"Original stuff?" asked Kurt as he put the leftover cookies in the pantry.

"Maybe. I was thinking Not Alone or Status Quo. I'll have to ask her to be sure."

It made Blaine extremely happy to be able to share something special like this with his oldest daughter.

"We should invite Finn, Rachel, Barbra, Burt and Carole to join us. I think they would really enjoy it. And the coffee isn't bad." Blaine said, thinking out loud.

Suddenly, there was a bloodcurdling scream followed by a loud crash that came from upstairs.

"DADDIES!" yelled Kayla, "Come help me!"

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other, panic etched on each of their faces. They took off running and yelled, "Kayla! We're on our way, baby!"

They reach her bedroom, finding her guitar broken on the floor, while Kayla sat on top of her desk screaming, "A MOUSE. THERE. WAS. A. MOUSE."

Kurt and Blaine sigh with relief. "Honey, you shouldn't do that to us." said Kurt as he put his hand over his eyes.

Blaine walks over to Kayla, pulls her over to the bed and makes her sit down cuddled up to his side.

He holds her close as she tries to catch her breath. "Princess," Blaine says, "your guitar is broken."

This causes Kayla's body to be racked with sobs. Blaine holds her closer, trying to calm her.

"Shhh, baby, its ok. We'll get you a new guitar. Until then you can use one of mine." Blaine says, trying to comfort her.

"B-but that one is signed by my favorite band!" Kayla chokes out in between her sobs.

Blaine looks at Kurt, still standing in the doorway, unsure of what he should do.

"Kurt, sweetheart, will you go get me Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone and a gallon on ice cream?" Blaine asks Kurt quietly.

"Sure, baby. How about we all go to our room to read it together? I'll go wake Belle so she can join us. She doesn't have school tomorrow. Teacher conference." Kurt says with a smile.

Blaine nods, grabbing Kayla's stuffed Hedwig, scoops up Kayla, carrying her to his and Kurt's room.

A few minutes later, in walks Kurt and Belle with the "cheer up Kayla" supplies.

Belle sees how distraught Kayla is, so she immediately crawls into her older sister's arms for a good sister cuddle.

Blaine and Kurt sit on either side of them, with their arms around their children.

"Chapter one, The Boy Who Lived." reads Blaine in his narrator voice, making everyone laugh.

By the time Mr. Dursley is seeing owls everywhere, the girls are fast asleep.

Blaine quietly closes the book and lays it down on the bedside table. Reaching behind the sleeping girls, he gently strokes Kurt's cheek with the back of his hand.

Blaine looks at the man he loves, and says, "I love you. Always."

Kurt's smile reaches his eyes as he says, "Till the end."

They fall asleep with those words hanging in the air.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks have passed since Belle's party and the breaking of Kayla's guitar.

It turns out that Kayla's guitar could be fixed, and just in time for her and her Daddy B's performance at their favorite coffee shop.

Blaine runs around the house trying to find his jacket. "Kayla," yells Blaine, "we gotta get going, honey! We're going to be late!"

Blaine and Kayla have to head over a little earlier than everyone else so they can get a good time slot.

Kayla comes bounding down the stairs with one shoe on. "I'm almost ready Dad!" She hops around on one foot, trying to get her other shoe on.

Blaine laughs at Kayla as she almost falls sideways. He hurries over to hold her arm so she can put on her other shoe faster. "Whoa there princess," Blaine says, putting his other hand on her shoulder, "I'm going to run upstairs to say goodbye to Daddy K and Belle."

Blaine walks upstairs, where Kurt and Belle are getting ready.

The first thing he sees is Kurt twirling Belle, who is wearing a pink feather boa, around in a circle. Blaine smiles, watching them from outside the doorway. Belle starts singing one of her favorite songs, Don't Rain On My Parade, as Blaine pulls out his phone to record this adorable moment.

"_Don't tell me not to live,_

_Just sit and putter,_

_Life's candy and the sun's_

_A ball of butter._

_Don't bring around a cloud_

_To rain on my parade!" _

Belle sings this very loudly, pausing only when she sees Blaine's phone around the corner.

"Daddy B! Come sing with us!" Belle says, running out of the room, grabbing Blaine's hand.

Blaine laughs, putting his phone away while being pulled inside the room by his youngest daughter.

"I would love to, pumpkin," says Blaine, getting on his knees so he can look into Belle's eyes, "but me and your sister need to get over to the coffee shop."

Blaine inwardly cringes as he sees his little girl's face drop with disappointment.

"How about this," Blaine quickly says, "how about we sing a song at the coffee shop. Just you and me. It could be Part of Your World."

As soon as Blaine says this, Belle's face lights up, and she throws her arms around Blaine's neck. "Oh Daddy!" she says, pulling back so she can kiss his cheek, "We're going to do so good! Cause we sing it all the time so we've have a lot of practice." She says as she runs over to Kurt, hugging his legs.

"Daddy K," Belle says, looking up at Kurt seriously, "we have to pick out something really pretty now!"

Kurt laughs and reaches down to hug Belle. "Ok, sweetheart. Why don't you start looking through your closet?"

Belle vigorously nods yes and skips over to her closet.

"Daddy B!" Kayla yells, "We gotta go!"

This makes Blaine jump. He walks over to Kurt, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"See you in a half hour." Blaine says, and then kisses his husband's lips softly and slowly.

Kurt smiles against Blaine's lips. He pulls away and says, "You better go, Daddy B."

Blaine smiles as he leaves the room. He just makes it down the stairs before Kayla grabs his hand and drags him outside.

The whole family turns up for their performance.

Blaine and Kayla sing first. They do a variety of songs. Some original, some covers.

They open with I Still Think, and go on to sing a few slower songs they have written together, like Sami and Not Alone.

After about fifteen minutes Kayla goes to get a coffee, and Blaine calls Belle up to sing their song.

The audience responds at all the right moments, answering the questions in the song.

Belle is having the time of her life as she sings her little heart out.

Blaine can see the table where their family is, all singing along and clapping enthusiastically.

He smiles at Belle as they sing the last line of the song together. She doesn't see him though; she has her eyes closed in concentration.

The whole coffee shop erupts with applause, causing Belle to blush and take a quick bow.

Blaine reaches over to hug Belle and says in her ear, "Great job, baby. Why don't you go get some water. I have a song I want to sing to Daddy K."

Belle nods, climbs down off the stage and runs into her Daddy K's arms.

Blaine, seeing his daughter made it to the table ok, starts introducing the next song. "This last song I'm going to sing means a lot to me. It means security, love, hope and courage."

Looking out at Kurt's smiling face he begins singing the song that brought them together forever.

As he starts playing the pop ballad, the crowd chuckles. They're probably thinking, "How could skin-tight jeans represent security? Or courage?"

Blaine expected this. He certainly would have laughed had he not known, or was apart of, the story behind it.

"…_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight."_ Blaine finished, and was greeted by applause. "Thank you!" he says as he puts away his guitar.

Blaine reaches the table where his family is sitting and orders a coffee.

"Daddy B!" Belle says, "You were so good! I wish we could sing more songs though." She finishes, with a pout on her face.

Blaine reaches over and pulls her onto his lap. "Next time we'll practice more songs so we're ready, okay?"

Belle smiles and cuddles into Blaine, falling asleep.

Kurt leans over to whisper in Blaine's ear, "Skin-tight jeans, huh?"

Blaine laughs, nodding, as he puts his arm around the back of Kurt's chair.

Across the table, Barbra is complaining that she's tired. Finn tries to get her to fall asleep, but being Rachel's daughter, although not exactly like her, she refuses to sleep in public.

They decide to call it a night after that, all of them standing up getting ready to leave.

As Blaine puts on Belle's jacket, she asks groggily, "Daddies, can I spend the night at grandma and grandpa's house?"

Belle looks up at Kurt, who is clearing off the table. "Tomorrow is Saturday. You can if your Daddy B says you can."

"It's fine with me. As long as you come give me a kiss goodbye." Blaine says as he picks up Belle.

Belle kisses Blaine on the cheek and hugs him close.

Blaine passes Belle to Kurt, who also gets a hug and a kiss.

"Be good for your grandma and grandpa," says Kurt as he rubs his and Belle's noses together.

"Don't worry Daddy K, I will be." Belle says as Kurt passes her to Burt.

"We'll bring her back tomorrow night after dinner, okay?" Carole says, smiling at Kurt and Blaine.

"Sounds like a plan." Blaine says, "Have fun, pumpkin!"

Belle waves at her Daddies as she leaves the coffee shop with Burt, Carole, Finn, Rachel and Barbra.

"Looks like it's just us tonight!" exclaims Kurt. "What should we do?"

They all think for a minute, and then Kayla says, "I know what we can do! We could walk around downtown for awhile."

Blaine and Kurt quickly agree. "We have to stop by the car first." Blaine says as he points to their guitar cases.

Kayla and Blaine grab their guitars, and start walking out to the car. They meet Kurt outside of the coffee shop ten minutes later.

It's a beautiful night with the moon shining, and the stars twinkling overhead as Blaine reaches for both Kurt and Kayla's hands.

They walk, with Blaine in the middle, as Kayla starts humming a song that she and Blaine wrote awhile ago.

Blaine, hearing the tune, smiles and sings along.

"_Wake up, I'm lonely. Let's talk about how we love to talk on the telephone…"_

He would have continued singing, but his phone rings, interrupting his solo.

"Huh. It's Carole." Blaine says as he pulls his phone out of his pants pocket.

"Hey Carole, wha-" Blaine wonders, just as he is interrupted by Carole's sobs.

"Carole. What's wrong?" asks Blaine, voice full of concern.

Kurt looks at his husband with a questioning glance.

"Blaine," says Carole through her sobs, "Burt and Belle were in an accident."


	4. Chapter 4

**ONE MONTH LATER**

Kurt walks into the hospital, through the same doors he's entered countless times this past month. With him he brings his sketchbook from the bridal shop. Mercedes is on maternity leave, and she's been very bored, so she sketched a few dresses for Kurt to look over.

Kurt knew Mercedes wasn't serious about these designs; she was just trying to distract him from his current problems.

Kurt walks by the admissions desk, waving at Quinn, who is now a secretary there at the hospital.

"Hey Kurt," Quinn says, getting out of her chair to hug him, "how are you doing today?"

Kurt hugs her back, sighing, "Oh. Same old, same old." Kurt takes a step back so he can see her face. "How is Amanda doing?"

Amanda is Quinn and Noah's daughter. They married ten years earlier and just had Amanda three years ago.

"She's doing good." Quinn says with a smile, remembering Amanda and Noah running around their apartment playing tag the night before. "How is Kayla doing in school?"

Kurt sighs sadly, "Still not very well I'm afraid. This whole thing has hit her pretty hard. But how else would it hit her?" Kurt says with a sad smile.

The phone rings, causing Quinn to say, "I better get back to work. Noah and I will be sure to visit soon." Patting Kurt's cheek, she walks back to her station to answer the phone.

Kurt waves and continues his trek up to the hospital room.

He boards the elevator with an older couple that gets off a floor ahead of him, leaving him alone with his thoughts for the short ride to the next floor.

He finally reaches the next floor, trying to contain the emotions that threaten to emerge at any moment.

Pausing outside of the hospital room, he taking a deep breath before entering, trying to ready himself for what he's about to see. No matter how many times he has been here, it hits him like a ton of bricks when he walks through the door.

After a moment, he pushes open the door, his breath catching in his throat at the sight that greets him there. He steps inside, closing the door softly. Looking over at the bed his eyes well up with tears at what he sees.

Belle lays there, tubes coming out of her small, fragile body. She has been in a coma since her and Burt's accident a month ago.

After they left the coffee shop, Belle begged her Grandpa to take her for ice cream. Burt, quickly giving in, dropped Carole off at home before going to the store.

They were about a block away from the store when they were hit on the passenger side by a drunk driver that sped through a stop sign.

Someone, seeing the accident, called 911 immediately. The ambulance arrived in five minutes, along with a few police cars and a fire truck.

They cut them out of the car using the Jaws of Life. Burt floated in and out of consciousness, hearing the paramedic's tending to Belle and himself.

The last thing hears before floating back into unconsciousness is, "We're losing her!"

Burt would wake up two days later in the hospital with a broken arm and two broken ribs, being watched by Carole, Finn and Rachel.

"Where's Belle?" These are the first words that come out of Burt's mouth.

Carole calls in the doctor, promising Burt she'll explain once he's been checked out.

The doctor says he's stable considering the trauma he's been through. With that diagnosis, the doctor leaves them alone to catch up Burt on the events of the past few days.

"Where's everyone else? Is Belle ok?" Burt says quickly, causing his family to look at each other.

"Burt," Carole says with tears running down her cheeks, "Belle has been unconscious since the accident." She gets out of her chair, grabbing Burt's hand and holding it to her lips.

Burt cries openly for the first time since his first wife died. He tries to hide his face with his hand, but it's shaking so much, it doesn't help much.

He's still sobbing uncontrollably as the door is pushed open, with Kurt running inside the room.

"Dad!" Kurt says as he gently throws his arms around his father. "I was so worried about you."

Behind him, a very tired looking Blaine, Kayla and Barbra enter the room.

Kayla and Barbra, seeing their grandfather awake and talking, also run to the bed, hugging him close.

Blaine walks over slowly, having to remember how to move through this fog that has left him feeling numb. He was glad Burt was ok, but he was still plagued by the sadness that his little girl was down the hall, unconscious.

Kurt turns, seeing his husband's sad eyes, and – CLICK!

Kurt is snapped out of his flashback by a nurse entering into Belle's room.

"Hello Mr. Hummel-Anderson!" she says brightly.

"Any changes?" Kurt asks with a hopeful voice.

"No, but she hasn't gotten any worse either. That's a good sign." The nurse says with a sad smile. Kurt has seen this exact look on every person's face since the accident.

Kurt sighs, pulling out his phone to text Blaine.

**No change. She's still stable though. That's a good thing. See you when you get here. Xoxo, K.**

Kurt quickly sends the text, as not to be rude to the nurse still in the room.

Blaine isn't able to make his own schedule like Kurt, so he's not able to come as often as Kurt to visit their daughter.

"Just page me if you need anything." The nurse says with a smile as she leaves the room.

Kurt nods, sitting down in the chair next to Belle's bed, as he's done so many times before.

He pulls out his sketchbook, looking at the designs Mercedes has drawn for him.

"These aren't half bad, Belle." Kurt says. He talks to Belle when he visits, even though she can't hear him. He tells her about his day, and what Blaine and Kayla have been up to.

"Kayla misses you, pumpkin. She wrote another song for you yesterday." Kurt thinks back to the night before when he stood outside of Kayla's room, listening to her sing. Her voice was so full of raw emotion and sadness.

"Daddy B is going to be here a little earlier than usual tonight. So you won't have to listen to my ramblings for much longer." Kurt says with a sniff. "I just miss you so much, baby." He puts down his sketchbook so he can hold Belle's right hand, which doesn't have an IV in it.

He begins to cry all of the tears he has been holding in all day. He cries for the little girl he has lost, and for the sadness and pain it has caused his other baby girl. He doesn't know how much time has passed, and he doesn't care.

***Blaine POV***

Blaine reaches the door to Belle's hospital room, and just as he is about to open the door, he hears loud sobs coming from inside.

Blaine quickly opens the door to find his husband crying into Belle's side.

It's like someone punched Blaine in the stomach. He can't stand to see the man he loves be in such pain. Unfortunately, it's not uncommon to find Kurt in Belle's room at home, curled up on her bed, his body being racked with sobs.

Blaine tries to push through the wave of sadness as he walks into Belle's hospital room.

He walks over to his husband, wrapping his slender, shaking body in his strong arms.

"Shh. Baby, it's going to be okay. " Blaine whispers in Kurt's ear.

"No it's not Blaine!" Kurt screeches, pulling away from Blaine. This causes Blaine to jump a little. "Our baby girl could die! And what if she wakes up with some kind of brain damage? Blaine, things are not okay!"

Tears form in Blaine's eyes as he tries to calm down his frantic husband. "Sweetie, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. For now, we just have to keep ourselves sane, okay?"

Kurt nods, burying his face in Blaine's neck.

Blaine pulls Kurt closer, humming in his ear.

Kurt recognizes the song, and sings the last line.

"_Our love is all we need to make it through."_

Blaine silently wishes this is true.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days go by slowly. Kurt, Blaine, Burt and Carole all take turns sitting with Belle. Even though she doesn't know they're there, Kurt and Blaine don't want her to be alone.

As they sit with her, they talk to her.

Kurt and Blaine are so thankful for a family that will help them out, as they both have to work and try to keep Kayla's spirits up.

One particularly busy day, Rachel agrees to sit with Belle.

Rachel has a connection with Belle that she doesn't have with Kayla. She's never told Belle about this though, because she wants to honor Kurt and Blaine's wishes.

She drops off Barbra at school, and then heads over to the hospital, stopping at Starbucks for coffee on the way.

Finally, she reaches Belle's room, coffee and book in hand, ready for a long day.

She sits down by Belle's bed, holding her hand and kissing her forehead. Tears come to her eyes as she sees this beautiful girl laying there with barely any life left in her.

Drying her eyes, she pulls out her book, another unauthorized biography on Barbra Streisand, and settles in for the long day, or until Blaine arrives later that day.

Throughout the day she steps out of the room only a couple times out of necessity.

Shelby calls once, asking about next week's rehearsal schedule.

Rachel and Shelby have an interesting relationship. They've acknowledged that Shelby is Rachel's birth mother, but nothing more. Rachel thinks Shelby doesn't have room in her life for her. This doesn't make Rachel sad; she already has two fathers that love her very dearly.

Another call was form Finn, who said that football practice was going to run a little late, so he couldn't pick up Barbra from school.

She needs to find someone to get Barbra, so she calls Blaine. He quickly agrees to pick her up and bring her to the hospital when he comes later that day.

After returning all of these calls she steps back into Belle's room, her personal hell.

The sun has risen higher into the sky, causing light to fall across Belle's eyes.

Rachel quickly closes the blinds as if it would cause Belle to wake from her sleep.

She returns to her chair and resumes reading, but she can't concentrate.

She decides to give up on reading for now, and talks to Belle instead.

"You've grown so much." Rachel says with a smile. "That night when I heard you were in an accident, I thought I was going to die."

Rachel pauses, getting up looking for tissues.

She sits back down, tissues in hand, and continues talking to Belle. This is how she lets her emotions out. She doesn't feel comfortable talking to Finn about this heartache. She feels he wouldn't understand.

"I don't know how much longer I can deal with this," she says as she pushes a strand of Belle's hair behind her ear. "I can't keep losing sleep and being depressed. You have to get better. You have to." She says, sobbing into her tissues.

Between sobs, she chokes out the following words:

"Baby, I can't live without you. I need you. You're my star. Even though I told myself when I had you that-"

Rachel slaps her hand over her mouth realizing what she just said. She sobs harder, knowing she just broke a promise that she's kept for seven years. Never acknowledge their true bond out loud.

She tries to stop the rush of memories coming back to her, but she can't hold them back.

She remembers the day Kurt and Blaine asked her to be their surrogate. They were so excited at the possibility that one of them could be their baby's biological father.

She saw their happy faces and wanted to say yes immediately. She needed to talk to Finn about this first though. She told them this, Kurt saying that he was confident that Finn would agree to this proposition.

It turns out Kurt was right. Finn agreed almost immediately. Even though they had just had Barbra two years earlier, he thought it would be a good thing to do for his brother and brother-in-law.

She ran to tell Kurt and Blaine as soon as she got the go ahead from Finn. They were overjoyed. Blaine even cried.

They had already decided that Kurt would be the baby's biological father. Rachel supported their decision even though they didn't tell her why they decided on this, and she didn't ask.

The rest is history. After two awkward visits to the doctor with Kurt and Blaine, she became pregnant.

It became a running joke that she was pregnant with her brother's baby. I mean, it was humorous wasn't it?

What she didn't tell anyone during the pregnancy, was that she was afraid of how she would do after having to give away this baby that she had inside of her. She struggled with this for months, never telling anyone.

Kurt and Blaine wanted to be surprised by the sex of the baby, but Rachel just had to know. It was hard for her to keep the secret after she found out, but somehow she did. Maybe she was able to keep it because it gave her something special for her and just the baby to share.

After the birth of Belle, she didn't even hold her. This was hard for Rachel, but her and her doctor felt this would be better for Rachel so she wouldn't become more attached to Belle than she already was. She made it without breaking down, up until this moment.

You would be surprised how much pain can come out of burying your feelings deep down for seven years. Rachel cries for the daughter she'll never have and for giving away the child that understands her the most.

This causes Rachel to cry harder. Of course her and Finn's daughter wouldn't understand her, but this baby she had to give away was like herself at age seven. She knows this makes her sound like an awful parent, but she loved Barbra. She really did, but they don't connect the way her and Belle do.

She sits holding Belle's hand, trying to get her emotions under control. Rachel knows that nothing good has ever come out of letting her true feelings show.

With sad eyes, she sits thinking of all the things that she and Belle will never be.

It's no secret to anyone that Belle is her favorite niece, she even wrote a song about it. They all know, besides Kayla and Barbra, why this is, but they don't want to stir up buried emotions by mentioning it.

Rachel things she hears something there in the hospital room. She pauses, only to hear a rustling sound coming from the end of the bed. She looks, realizing its Belle's foot moving.

She quickly stands, moving closer to Belle.

"Baby, can you hear me?" Rachel asks, gently shaking Belle's arm in desperation.

To Rachel's surprise, Belle coughs and moves her head.

"Nurse!" Rachel shouts, "Nurse!"

Belle's eyes flutter open as Rachel stands over her, looking down at her with wide, hopeful eyes.

Belle moves her mouth as if she's trying to say something. Rachel leans closer, trying to hear her. What comes out of Belle's mouth makes Rachel gasp.

"Y-you're my mommy?"


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the day after Belle woke up was very busy. Rachel had immediately called Kurt and Blaine, who then called Burt, Carole and Finn.

Kayla and Barbra left school early to go to the hospital. Thirty minutes after Belle woke up, the whole family was there.

Kurt and Blaine were perched on either side of Belle on her bed, grinning from ear to ear.

Burt and Carole had pulled their chairs close to Belle's bed with their granddaughters sitting on their laps.

It was as if Kayla had come back to life. In the past month it was like she was the one laying in the hospital bed, but not today. She was smiling, laughing and playing with her cousin.

Rachel had told Blaine and Kurt what happened before and right after Belle woke up. They were sympathetic, then surprised.

When they first arrived at the hospital, after they had held Belle and cried tears of joy, she had asked them about Rachel. They told her they would explain when she got back home in her own bed.

***Blaine POV***

Blaine sits holding his baby girl with his husband by his side. Honestly, he wasn't expecting anything good to happen today.

He was having a particularly rough day at Dalton, trying to teach a student to play the violin. He was almost to his wits end when he got the frantic call from Rachel telling him the good news. She said that she had called Kurt as well, so he should get the girls from school and come to the hospital.

He and Kurt both entered the hospital at the same time. Trying not to run, they walked to the elevator with the girls.

Blaine still had that giddiness as he sat there by Belle.

He was looking around the room, taking in all the smiling faces, when he realized that he didn't bring a present for Belle.

"Belle, sweetie," Blaine said, running his fingers through her hair, "I need to go do something okay? I'll be back soon." He kissed her forehead and held her close.

As he left the room, he pulled Kurt in for a quick kiss. Kurt yelped as he did this, and then relaxed into Blaine's touch. "I'll be back soon," Blaine said with a smirk, "try not to miss me too much."

Kurt playfully slapped Blaine's butt as he walked out of the room.

Blaine all but skips out to his car, humming the whole way. He plans on just running to the gas station to get Belle a bear, but at the last minute he decides to stop by the toy store instead.

He finds a pink stuffed bunny for Belle. He smiles, imagining how happy she'll be when he gives it to her.

As he walks to the checkout counter, he sees a stuffed moose wearing sunglasses and holding a guitar, and thinks of Kayla. Now he feels like he should get something for Barbra as well. He finally settles on a big, blue lollypop.

He buys the presents, politely turns down the cashier's phone number, and returns to the hospital.

He holds the presents behind his back as he enters Belle's room, quickly running into the bathroom to hide the presents. "Girlies! Close your eyes!" He says loudly, making the girls jump, close their eyes and giggle.

He peeks into the room, seeing that all three girls had their eyes shut, and then walks out with a huge grin on his face.

Kurt laughs and mouths, "Puppy" to him. He rolls his eyes at the nickname. He doesn't think he looks like a puppy, but Kurt disagrees.

"Hold out your hands." The three girls do as he says, Kayla opening her eye a little. "Hey kiddo! No peeking!"

First, he gives Belle her bunny. "Keep your eyes closed! Wait till the girls get theirs too."

Then he gives Kayla her guitar playing moose. All the adults in the room chuckle at Blaine's gift choices. "_Only Blaine could find this stuff_," Kurt thinks, covering his mouth as not to laugh out loud.

Blaine walks over to Barbra, sticking his tongue out at Kurt as he does so. He hands her the lollypop, "Okay girls, on three, open your eyes!" Blaine says, clearly excited for the girls to see his gifts for them. "One, two, three!"

The girls open their eyes before he says three. Of course they're all squealing with excitement as they show each other their gifts. Kayla and Barbra run over to Blaine to thank him.

"Thanks Uncle Blaine!" Barbra says as she throws her arms around his neck.

"You're very welcome, sweetheart." He says, kissing her cheek. Barbra walks away while trying to get the wrapper off of her lollypop.

Kayla then hugs Blaine and sits down on his lap, burrowing her face into his neck.

"Thank you, Daddy. I love it." She says, pulling him closer.

Blaine sits there, holding Kayla close and rocking her. Blaine knew that she wasn't going to get through this ordeal unscathed. He didn't know what was going to happen down the road, but for now, all he could do was hold her.

The night slowly progressed until Burt, Carole, Finn, Rachel and Barbra had to leave. Rachel was still making Barbra go to school the next day, so they wanted to get her home to sleep comfortably.

Earlier in the evening Kayla and Belle had all fallen asleep, cuddling, on Belle's bed while watching High School Musical.

Blaine pulls out his phone and snaps a quick picture of his two girls asleep. "Babe, I don't think we could ask for more." Kurt whispers, leaning into Blaine's side.

Blaine puts his arm around Kurt's waist, putting a finger through his belt loop.

Kurt sighs with contentment, just enjoying this moment.

"One of us needs to take Kayla home." Kurt says as he breathes in the smell of Blaine.

"You go home and sleep in your own bed, honey." Blaine says as he sits down, pulling Kurt into his lap.

"Are you sure?" Kurt whispers as he nuzzles his and Blaine's noses together.

"Positive," Blaine breathes, "you need sleep." He sighs, pulling Kurt's mouth down to meet his.

No matter how many times Blaine kisses Kurt he still gets butterflies in his stomach every time they touch. They're like a drug to him; he needs them to function every day.

Kurt's lips taste like coffee, mints and something that was just Kurt.

Blaine moans into Kurt's mouth as Kurt's tongue slides over his. "Babe, we need some alone time. Soon." Blaine says, eyes dark with lust.

Kurt looks at Blaine with the same dark look in his eyes as their mouths crash back together.

Kurt doesn't realize how long it's been since they've been close like this. It was only kissing, but with Belle being in the hospital, they hadn't had the time for it in a while.

Blaine pulls him down closer to him, holding his hips. "Blaine," Kurt whines in between kisses, "we have to stop. The girls could wake up at any second. "

Blaine groans, and reluctantly pulls away. "Okay. We just need alone time. Maybe Burt and Carole could watch the kids sometime soon?"

Kurt laughs, getting off of Blaine's lap. He walks over to the bed to wake Kayla up.

"Kayla, honey, it's time to go home." Kurt says as he gently shakes Kayla's shoulder.

Finally, he gets her to wake up and then get ready to leave.

"Bye Daddy. I love you. Times infinity." Kayla says, waving at Blaine.

"Bye pumpkin. I love you too." Blaine says getting up to hug Kayla and Kurt.

"We'll see you in the morning sweetheart." Kurt says, giving Blaine a quick peck on the lips.

Blaine returns the kiss and then says, "See you in the morning, boo."

Kurt rolls his eyes at Blaine's choice of words. He always has been corny like that.

They head for home, leaving Blaine alone with Belle.

Blaine walks over to Belle's bed and moves her over a little so he can lie down next to her.

As soon as he gets comfortable, Belle snuggles into his arms, making him smile.

This is how Kurt and Kayla find them the next morning. Now its Kurt's turn to take a picture.


	7. Chapter 7

The following week Belle was released from the hospital, free to go home to her own bed. Kurt and Blaine couldn't be happier that their little girl was finally with them again.

Kayla and Barbra waited on Belle hand and foot. She was definitely recovered enough to get up and walk around, but she was still letting the older girls take care of her.

Kurt and Blaine were hesitant to return to work so soon to her return from the hospital, but their lives had to keep moving forward. Blaine had band rehearsals every other day while Kurt was finishing up a design for a very high profile debutant in Lima.

Mercedes was going to have her baby any day now, still intent on not knowing the sex. She and Sam had painted the baby's room a gender neutral color and Kurt helped her decorate. After helping, Kurt had started thinking about pursuing interior design.

Rachel, Kurt and Blaine collectively decided that Rachel should have a talk with Belle. She was still asking so many questions about what she heard when she first woke up from her coma.

So one day after school, Rachel picked up Belle and took her to get ice cream so they could talk it over.

Sitting on the patio of the local ice cream parlor, Rachel decided to start the conversation.

"Belle," Rachel said, "I want to talk to you about what you heard me say when you woke up in the hospital."

Belle looked up at Rachel from under her long lashes and sighed. "Ok auntie," she said, "I want to know why you don't want to be my mommy."

Hearing this, tears started to silently run down Rachel's face.

"No honey, that's not it at all." She paused to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

"Your daddies, they wanted you so badly, and they couldn't have you without a woman. I'm so blessed that they chose me to carry you for those nine months. Yes, biologically I am your mother, but your fathers are truly your parents."

At the end of Rachel's speech Belle wiped her nose on her sleeve. "So you're just my auntie again?"

Watching Belle's lip quiver Rachel replied, "Yes, sweetie. I've always been your auntie and I love you very much."

Belle looked down at her ice cream then sat up straight and looked directly into Rachel's eyes. "We can still be close, right?"

"Of course, dear." Rachel replied, "Would you like to go get the other girls and spend some time together?"

Belle thought about this for a minute before answering. "No," she said, "I'd like to have a girl's day with my favorite auntie."

Rachel smiled and gave her a wink.

***Blaine POV***

Rachel brought Belle home later that evening with her hair in curls and their nails done the same.

"Daddies!" Belle said as she ran in the door. "Auntie Rachel let me get a makeover!"

Kurt and Blaine smiled at each other as they sat on the couch. Kayla sat at their feet reading the newest book she had picked up at the local bookstore.

"That's so cool, princess." Blaine said as Belle jumped into his arms. "You look beautiful."

Kurt smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "You look swell, doll." This made Belle giggle.

Blaine looked up and saw Rachel still standing by the door, waiting to be asked in.

Blaine cleared his throat and said, "You don't have anywhere to be, do you Rach? We were just about to put a movie in."

Rachel loudly exhaled; obviously relieved she was being asked to stay.

"I'd love to," she said as she took off her ballet flats, "as long as I get all the popcorn!"

Blaine moved closer to Kurt, Belle still on his lap, to make more room for Rachel on the couch.

Belle crawled over to Rachel and snuggled in between her aunt and Blaine. In minutes she had fallen asleep, her head on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine looked at her and grinned.

"You must've worn her out pretty good."

Rachel smiled, "I think it was just a very emotional day for her. It sure was for me."

Blaine looked at Kurt and smiled sadly.

Kurt reached over and stroked Rachel's hair and said, "Thank you so much for doing that, honey. That means the world to us."

Rachel replied, "It's no problem at all. I'm just glad she was willing to listen to what I had to say."

**EPILOGUE**

Kurt and Blaine rushed around the house gathering the girl's things and snacks for the rest of the family.

"Let's go!" Kurt yelled up the stairs. They had to hurry if they were going to get to the hospital to witness the birth of Rachel's second child.

"We're coming!" Both of the children yelled. They had been saying that for the past 5 minutes.

Finally Blaine came to Kurt's rescue.

"Girls. Car. Now." Blaine called.

They ran down the starts just as he said it.

Kurt looked at Blaine with tired eyes and said, "Why do they always listen to you?"

Blaine laughed. "It's all in the delivery, babe."

"Geesh, daddy-o. Let's go!" Kayla sang.

Blaine gave her a stern look as he locked the door.

After arriving at the hospital, they went to the admissions desk and asked for Rachel's room number.

The nurse looked through her papers tiredly and said, "Room 337. Put these visitor's passes on. Don't take them off or they'll want to escort you from the building."

They thanked the nurse and went on their way to Rachel's room.

Finally they arrived to the room and saw Rachel holding her baby girl. She was looking at her with loving eyes; the eyes of a mother.

As she heard them approaching she looked up from her baby girl's eyes and said, "Guys, meet your new cousin. Her name is Michele."

They all gathered around to admire the baby.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other smiling. They were so excited for Rachel. She really needed this happiness in her life.

Blaine reached over to take Kurt's hand and whispered in his ear, "Want to try for another one too?"

With tears in his eyes, Kurt nodded and silently mouthed his answer.

"Yes."

**THE END**


End file.
